Lost
by saveit
Summary: A black haired boy was lying in the middle of the street it was obvious that he was dead. That wasn't what shocked me though. I knew this boy, the toughest guy around: Urameshi Yusuke. rated for mild langauge.


**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do however own my oc and the plot. **

**Lost: Chapter one- Disaster**

* * *

"Yeah Keri home!" My younger brother said enthusiastically, grinning up at me like normal. His four year old sentences were cutely improper, as usual, and he ran around me in circles, as usual. 

"Hey kiddo." I ruffled his hair as I walked past him in search of something to eat. I opened one of the many cabinets and shuffled around, my eyes finally resting on a snack worthy of my grumbling stomach, not. I pulled out a strawberry flavored sucker, and turned around. My brother had a soccer ball in his two tiny hands, looking up at me pathetically.

I sighed dejectedly, my heart sinking. Normally I would play with him, but . . . taking a look at my bulging school bag I knew I had way too much homework to do. I looked at the tile floor, not able to bear the heartbreak I was about to see flash across his face.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I can't play with you. Sissy's got a bag that weighs more than a dinosaur full of homework. Do you understand kiddo?" I spoke to him in 'four year old boy' language, and it seemed my metaphor to a dinosaur did the trick.

You see when you talk to people of my brother's age- especially boys- it's always smart to convert your usual units of measurements to 'four year old'. I had a whole mental chart of conversions just for my dear little bro and all of his dear pain in the ass friends worked out.

"More than whole **dinosaur**? _Weally?_ Wow, but Keri how you carry it?" He questioned looking at my bag curiously.

"That's a secret." I smiled at him mysteriously and put my finger to my mouth. "Where's mom?"

"Momma in dining room and don't worry Keri, I keep secret." He said while poking my bag.

"Thanks kiddo." With that I left the kitchen, and treaded one room over to see my mother sitting at the long table, a pile of papers next to her, and her head in her hands.

"Mom . . .?" I whispered and waited patiently for her to lift her head up.

Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes were red and puffy, and she had deep bags under them from the lack of sleep.

Recently our family hit a financial bump when my 'father' quit sending child support. My mother was a single parent raising two children, and worked 10 hours a day just to make ends meet. It was hard on her physically and emotionally, particularly when she thought she was hurting us by letting us see her pain. But I knew keeping it bottled up wasn't going to help that much either.

I rushed over to her and took her in my arms. "Momma." I said quietly.

"I. . ." She sniffled. "I just don't know what I'm going to do!" She exclaimed hysterically, snot and tears running down her face.

I quickly grabbed a tissue from the box to my right and began mopping up her face. "Shh. . . It'll be alright because I know what **we're** going to do mom. We're going to get through this, okay. We don't need Rakamaru to help us. We can do this on our own." I didn't know who I was trying to convince, my mother or myself, but it appeared to make my mother feel better anyway.

She sniffled again and smiled. "You're right Keriena. We will get through this."

I placed my hand on top of the one she was resting on the table and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm going to the library to look up some things for my history project. Will you be alright?"

"Yes." She replied, and I stood up, heading to the door before she called out. "Could you pick up some milk and cat food on your way? I think I have some cash in my purse."

I nodded to her, knowing that I wouldn't be using her gas money. I had some left over money from babysitting last week. I smiled, swung the door carelessly behind me, and my brother and his ball followed.

"Sissy play?" He questioned hopefully holding the ball in front of him in an almost irresistibility cute manner.

"No hon. Sissy's has errands to run." I said as sweetly as I could. "But I guess you could play outside for a bit as long as you remember to stay out of the street."

"Kay Keri." He beamed at me and bounced his ball.

I shook my head fondly and began to walk the other way.

------------------------------------------ About two hours later--------------------------------------

With grocery bags and four pages of info on Mark Anthony in tow, I began on my four block trek home. The wind had picked up bit since I had left, and a ambulance rushed by me. I was about a meter and half away from where I had to turn.

"_Please don't turn right, please."_ I begged them mentally, but I gasped when it did. _"Oh god!"_ My little brother's face flashed into my mind. _"Please let him be okay."_ I pleaded again and took off sprinting towards my house.

My feet pounded on the concrete and my breaths came in shorts gasps, but I Kept pushing myself forward. I had to know. My family couldn't handle another loss; it would be too much too soon.

I reached my street and saw my mother standing next to an ambulance, a shocked look on her face, but she wasn't screaming and crying so I knew that he wasn't dead. I pushed through the small crowd that had formed and ran straight to my mother.

"Mom what's?" But I didn't finish because I saw and gasped.

A black haired boy was lying in the middle of the street; it was obvious that he was dead. He wasn't moving, and his chest wasn't rising and falling to show that he was breathing, but that wasn't what made me gasp. It was the recognition of the boy that surprised me. I knew and went to school with him: the toughest boy around- Urameshi Yusuke.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! This idea has been bothering me for a while now. I worked really hard to make Keri(the oc) not come off as a mary sue because it gets on my nerves that the guys just fall in love with an oc and become ooc and they're always perfectly beautiful. So I steered clear of that. So like I said I'm trying really hard and checking myself on a daily basis. **

**Thanks for reading, hope to see you in the next one. Reviews are appreciated, but not required. (Sorry for the long authour's note.)**


End file.
